


This is not the day

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s15e20, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Dean is going to die. Or so he thinks, at least.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	This is not the day

**Author's Note:**

> I tweaked a line a bit. If you watched the movie in question, you will recognise the quote.

As soon as he is impaled, Dean realizes he is going to die.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks.

"I did not think this would be the day. But it is", he determines, groaning in pain.

While life is slowly leaving him, he says goodbye to his little brother.

It hurts so much.

To die like this and to see the hurt and pain in Sammy's eyes.

_If only... I would have liked to... I wanted to do so much more._

"It's okay, Dean", Sam says, sobbing. "You can rest now."

~

He screams, pants, bolting up from the bed. His whole body is covered in cold sweat. "God..."

There is a stir beside him. "Let me guess. You died again?"

"Yeah", Dean mutters. "I... It seemed so frigging real. All the pain and..."

"Dean", the voice beside him says, softly. "It was just a nightmare."

"I... I think I didn't just die. I also sort of never recognized what you did, and..."

"Dean, it's okay", he hears him say. "Just rest."

"Yeah", he mumbles, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. "Could you maybe wrap your wings around me?"

"Of course, Dean. Just come here."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
